


Through Another's Eyes

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: Happy IFD, all!! I tried to keep this brief to go in for the contest, but it's cool anyway! ^_^ Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy IFD, all!! I tried to keep this brief to go in for the contest, but it's cool anyway! ^_^ Hope you like it!

    I’m sitting in a chair, wearing a nametag at a Meet-And-Greet for fictional characters. Zelda wanted to go, and she dragged me along. There’s a few I know here, from Mariokart and Smash and the like, and several I don’t. I have a plate with a few cookies from the snack table nearby, but I only really occasionally pick at it.

    I’m not really a cookie fan. I’m not too social either. 

    There’s someone sitting a few yards away. I can’t determine their gender judging by their childlike body shape and long dark hair covering their face, but the nametag on their blue and pink striped shirt reads “Frisk” and they’re sitting alone like I am.

    They look up and meet my eyes, and I look away, realizing I was staring. 

    A few moments later I hear footsteps nearby and the steady thunk of a chair being moved nearby. 

    *Heya.

_ Hey. _ I look up and give them a slight nod as a greeting: I don’t talk much.  _ Your name’s Frisk? _ I gesture to their nametag.

    *Yep.  They reply. Their eyes go to my nametag.  *Link? Interesting name.

_ About as interesting as yours. _

    A pause.

    *So, are you a book character? OC?  Frisk asks me.

_ Video game character. RPG. I’m the Hero. _

     *POV character?  I nod.  *No kidding. Same here! Well, I’m not the “hero” per se, my personality is flexible to match the player. I’ve done some…  _ scary  _ things…  Frisk shrugs.  *I don’t like to talk about it.

_ I’m always the same… a few nuanced differences from game to game-- _

    *Waitwaitwait… “game to game”? As in… More than one??  Frisk asks excitedly.

_ Since the eighties. _ I reply. Nonstop since the eighties.

    An expression of sheer awe lights their youthful face.  *I’ve only been around for a little over a year… Any advice?

    I hesitate, thinking. 

_ Don’t let the haters get to you. They’ll always be there, nitpicking at the smallest flaws. Don’t let them get you down. Keep doing your thing.  _

    Frisk nods slowly, chewing on what I said.  *Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.


End file.
